


Klaine in Future times

by CarstairsHummelAndersonBaneBand (orphan_account)



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarstairsHummelAndersonBaneBand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The begging starts from Kurts point of View. Blaine and Kurt have been together for a while now and this is just a story of their life together. Somethings are diffrent, and not in the correct order. Many things happen and many things will happen but, this is only the Beggining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beggining

Blaine Warbler Anderson, of course neather of us have been to Warbler practice in about, the past fifteen years. We have known each other our whole lives, since we were little Warbler Kindergardeners. Blaine and I have been best friends right up until our Sophomor year of highschool, then he became my wounderfuly amazing boyfriend. I had just started making Pavarottis' casket, Blaine had walked in and started talking. I was to awestruck to interupt and then the most amazing thing happened, probably the best thing that could have happened. He kissed me. That was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, a kiss that meant something. Those years were the best of my life, right up until senior year. Blaine did something that i could only ever imagine. I never thought that, that could happen to me. He proposed. I rember feeling really nervous and he had gotten everyone to come and sing "All you need is Love". I know think that that song is the best song of all time. He had told me how much he loved me, and in that moment I knew. This is the man of my life. Now, I sit here listing to my handsome fiance play the piano. Its Christmas time here in Colorado so, its snowing like no tomorrow. We live in the moutains, we have this amazing view of the world from our little peak up here. I always thought I would love the "City Life" in New York but, we came here on our five year anniversry and loved it so much we decided to stay. Blaine plays the piano with his eyes closed and with the dim light in our house he would look like an Angel...with a bow tie. I love his bow ties. As the song comes to an end, I lean in and give him a kiss.   
"What was that for?" Blaine asks as he pulls away.  
"I just need to kiss you every once in a while, I need to know your real." I answer simply  
"Aww Kurt, thats sweet."  
"Ha, I know it is, thats why I said it."   
"Ha-Ha," Blaine says sarcasticly. "Do you wanna go get some dinner?"  
"Yes, I would. I'm starved." I say in a british accent.  
Blaine takes my hand and we walk down to our car. We decide to go to the local dinner, our usal waitress come by to take our order. We sit and just talk for about fifteen minutes before my phone starts to ring.   
"Who is it?" Blaine asks as I look at the screen.   
"It's my Mom."I say as I start to answer the phone. Carole and my Dad have been married for a while now so I eventualy started calling her mom.   
"Hey, Mom-"  
.....  
"Wait, calm down. Whats happened?"  
......  
"Wait, Mom just breathe, take a deep breath and start over."   
.....  
"I still dont know what shes saying." I tell Blaine  
"Mom, put Dad on the phone. OK?"  
"What happened?" Blaine asks.   
"I don't know I couldn't understand her."   
"Dad? What happened?"  
.......  
I sit there in eerie silence as I hear these next words in my ear. I will never forget this moment. 

*****B*****  
"Kurt?" I hear Burt on the other end of the line.  
"Kurt! Are you there?"   
Just by hearing his voice I can tell Burts been crying. That means it can't be good.  
"Kurt, are you going to answer the phone?"I ask.  
Kurt just opens his mouth and closes it just as quickly, and runs out the door.  
"Kurt!" I yell after him.  
I pick up the phone, to see if I can understand whats happened.  
"Burt? Is every thing OK? Kurt just ran out the door."  
.......  
"Oh my God, what happened?"  
......  
"Burt, i-im so sorry" I feel a tear trickle down my cheek, soon after a whole cascade of water are coming down my cheeks.   
.......  
"Burt, oh my God. When did this happen?"  
People in the restuarant are starting to stare but, I couln't care less.  
"I-Um-I'll call you in a little while ok? I'm going to go try to talk to Kurt."   
I hang up with out so much as a good-bye but, I need to make sure Kurts ok. Ever since I started dating Kurt I always considered Finn to be my brother. Now hes gone and now I just need to see Kurt, who is probably hurting much more than I'am.

*****K*****  
"Kurt, are you going to answer the phone?" Blaine asks so innocently. I open my mouth to answer him but, find no words. I just know I need some air. I drop the phone to the table and run as fast as I can.   
"Kurt!" I hear Blaine call after me. I can't look at him, I just need to breathe. I run down the street, cars whizzing by me. I go to a river I know to be close by. Thoughts are going a hundred miles an hour in my head. This cannot be real, Finns fine and I will see him the next time I come to visit. I go to the river bank and cry. I feel my knees buckle and I slide to the ground, my knees are getting dirty and wet. My whole body is shivering and I can't tell if its the cold or if im hyperventalating. 

*****B*****  
I run to the car and instantly think, "Why on Earth would Kurt run to the car of all places?" I get into the car and go to the one place I think Kurt will go. I know he loves to go to this river whenever he gets the chance, he just wont admit how much he loves the sound of running river water. I'm going to do sometinhg here for his birthday but, I still don't know what. Now, I relize how much i'm letting my mind wander but, I can think of that later. I find a spot to park and go over to the bank and look but, I can't see him anywhere. He must have gone somewhere else. As, I turn to try somewhere else, I hear a noise. I turn to okk in the general direction of the sound and see somthing shivering. Instantly, I know its Kurt, I slide down the steep path to try and reach him. As I walk towards him, I see his knees move and I run to catch him, I relize it's to late and see his knees dip into the water. I walk quickly so he dosen't get to wet. I pull him up and into a hug.   
"Kurt, it-its going to be OK. Its ok. Its gonna be alright. Come on let get you in the car." I say to him as calmly as I can past the tears.   
As I get him in the car, Kurt cries the whole way home. Once I open the door to the house I take him to the bedroom and try to get him to sleep on it. But all I hear now is the quiet sound of his tears hitting the pillow.

__________________________________________________


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has died a little over a month ago. This is just the Anderson-Hummel household moving along afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the second chapter of Klaine in Future times.  
> Somethings are out of order like in the last chapter.  
> Blaine and Kurt are engaged.  
> The stars are the ending of a section****  
> The stars with a letter are point of view*****K*****(Kurts point of view)  
> The +++++ plus sign is the phone conversation.

It’s been a month since Finns’ Funeral. I still can’t believe what’s happened. I reel so dormant-like the toy robot I had when I was younger, I dropped it and it broke. Kurt has been in bed basically the whole month. I heard him crying the first week, eventually he stopped but now I just hear him waking up screaming. I wish I could do more but, I feel that right now he just needs some space.  
“Kurt?” I ask going into the bedroom. I hear no reply so I walk over to the other side of the bed. When I see him I feel so sad, and helpless. Kurt looks so frail, frailer than he usually does. Kurt has always been skinny but, he was still strong, now he just looks hollow.  
“Kurt? You should wake up, dinners ready.”  
“Mhhh.”  
Kurt opens his eyes very slowly and there are heavy shadows under his eyes. I haven’t seen him like this since his Dad had gotten Cancer; even then it wasn’t this bad. Kurt gets up slowly and I walk behind him towards the Dining Room. We sit down to eat and we start to eat in silence. As I pass the bowl of salad to Kurt the phone rings and he flinches so bad the salad goes across the room and the bowl shatters. Ever since that phone call Kurt has tried to keep as munch distance from him and the phone.  
“I’m sorry; I really need to get that under control.” Kurt says sadly.  
“It’s alright Kurt, you don’t need to apologize.” I answer as I get up to answer the phone. Upon answering I realize its Rachael.  
“Hi Rachael. How are you?”  
++++++  
“Alright let me ask.””Kurt, Rachael wants to talk to you; do you want to talk to her?”  
Kurt only nods slowly and gets up to answer the phone. As I get a rag from the kitchen to pick up the glass, I can hear Rachael crying on the other end of the line. Silent streaks are coming down Kurt’s’ cheeks. I pick up the glass and go to throw it in the trash can. As I come back into the room Kurt is balling his eyes out a. I walk over quickly and pluck the phone from his hands.  
“Rachael, he’ll call you back later.”  
I hang up the phone and throw it carelessly onto the couch.  
“Kurt? What did she say?”I ask.  
“Sh-she wa-was saying about how mu-much she loved him, and about how she’s a-afraid she’ll forget him. I o-only started to cry because I don’t want that to happen to me”-  
“Kurt-That’s not going to happen. You both love him and I just don’t think that forgetting him is even possible.”I say trying to get him to calm down.  
“C’mon lets go.” I say as I take his hand and lead him down the hallway. I put him under the covers and lay down next to him. I just hold onto him at let him cry. I realize now that he hasn’t really cried; neither have I. After about an hour he stops and falls asleep in my arms. I should get up and clear out the table but, I don’t want to leave Kurt. I lay here thinking of Finn, of Rachael, and of course of my dear Kurt.  
*****K*****  
I wake up and turn towards the clock to see its 3:12. Blaine isn’t here and it’s cold. I hear something in the kitchen so I get up and walk slowly towards the sound. When I get closer I can hear Blaine, I don’t realize until I get there that he’s crying. Blaine is standing with his hands on the sink and his eyes are rimmed with red.  
“Blaine?”I say. He jumps a little and quickly rubs at his eyes.  
“I-uh, didn’t hear you get up.”He sniffles.  
“Yeah, I just woke up. Are you okay?” I ask him. He opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by him bursting into tears again. I walk over to him and hold him realizing how much Blaine has taken care of me. I have barely been there for him.  
**********  
I let Blaine sleep because he barely gets any with me screaming all the time. I get up quietly and go into the kitchen to make breakfast. I think I’ll make pancakes maybe in the shape of Bowties? I get out what I need, flour and all the other niceties. I take out two plates a couple of mugs and pour out the hot coffee. I set the clean table and can’t help but notice we didn’t clean last night. That’s probably why he got up. I walk back into the bedroom and see a still sleeping Blaine on the bed. I crawl next to him and rub his arm trying to wake him up just not to abruptly.  
“Blaine, I made breakfast. Do you wanna eat?” He mumbles a response into his pillow.  
“Okay, well when you get up there are bowtie pancakes and coffee waiting for you in the kitchen……Oh, and did I forget to mention bacon?”I ask him teasingly.  
He sighs dramatically and rolls over.  
“Well if you got bacon involved I guess I’ll get up.” He replies. I walk out and sit at the table and wait for him to get up. When he comes in, his face quickly lights up at the sight before him.  
“I may have made too much.” I tell him. There are at least twenty pancakes and fifty strips of bacon at the table.  
“Well we won’t have to make breakfast for the next week. Thank you Kurt.”He says as he sits down. We have a lovely breakfast and talk. As I get up to clean I tell him that we have to have a serious talk about our feelings.  
“That would, im sure, help.”  
“Good. Help me clean and then we can start.” I tell him  
“Alright.”  
We clean up the table and take our time doing the dishes. We go into the living room and sit on the couch a hot cup of coffee in each of our hands. I can tell you right now that we aren’t going to drink them. We talk and talk, getting things off our chest and saying what we can do to help each other. I take a deep breath and scoot closer to him.  
“That helped. I can already tell. Maybe a few more rough nights of sleep but, we’ll help each other. It’s going to be better.”I tell him.  
“Yeah, it is.”  
I smile and lean in a give him a kiss. I can tell that starting here things are going to start looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> *Blaine and Kurt are the same age  
> *This is my first story  
> *Please Review  
> *Sorry if it's confusing  
> *I tried to make it interesting  
> *The story switches from Point of View


End file.
